


I love you (Don't you believe me?)

by Loukreswag



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is dead, Alex is deeply in love, Herc already had feels, I'll explain better later, James is not caring yet supportive, John loves Alex, Laffy taffy gets feels, M/M, Proper smut, Sister's will show up Eventually, Smut, Toxic Relationship, Washington is protective but not good at it, mental manipulation, thomas is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukreswag/pseuds/Loukreswag
Summary: "Thomas and Alexander have been rather close lately, don't you think?""I rather not?"





	I love you (Don't you believe me?)

Alexander felt something grow heavy in his chest as Thomas pumped in and out of his mouth, the precum slipping down his throat and tears sliding down his cheeks. The once comfortable feeling of getting a cock shoved down his esphogas deteriorated  into one of shame and Alexander found himself uncomfortable in the past few minutes of this, now daily, encounter between him and the Virginian. The grunts and moans from above him made the feeling in his chest heavier and tight while the tears ran faster and faster. He began to sob, loud and hard.

Thomas pulled out and glared at the man, seeing as he normally took him down his throat longer and faster so there shouldn't be any problems. Alexander cried and looked up at him, the broken look taking Thomas aback. "Hamilton, the hell is your problem?" The immigrant stood up and stumbled away from him. He promised himself he wouldn't do this, that he wouldn't fall for the man sitting in the chair in front of him. But, he did. Thomas stood up as Alexander fell to the ground close to the door. "Hamilton!" The man had curled up and coughed violently into the palm of his hand, his whole body trembling. Thomas pulled up his pants and moved towards him but he curled even further into himself. They stayed there in silence, the only noises coming from the fallen as he switched between coughing and screaming into his hand. When he finally managed to get himself together, Alexander stood up and was breathing heavily. The Virginian kept up the hard glare. He was still leaking with arousal due to the Caribbean failing to finish his job. "What's your problem, Bitch?" Alexander flinched hard at the name. The name that has repeated throughout the entirety of this affair. He was never called by his first name or any sweet nicknames as Thomas took him in any and every way possible.

He looked away and stared at the door, considering running. The rich inheritant stepped forward and gripped the man's arm before he could even make a move. "Answer the question." That's when Alexander broke down for the second time. Knees barely grazing the floor when Thomas yanked him back up into an almost standing position. The tears slipped over the top of his lip and his bicep hurting from the pressure being applied to it. The Virginian started to growl. "I swear if you don't answer me right now-"

"You."

"Excuse me?" 

Alexander looked up and saw the coldness in Thomas' eyes. His voice cracked when he repeated himself, desperate to leave yet unwilling to move. "You're my problem." The dark man frowned and dropped him, kicking him in the side effectively sending him flying across the room. "The fuck do you mean _I'm_ your problem? Last I checked, you were perfectly fine with this. _You_ came to _me_ asking for this." Alexander wiped at his mouth and whimpered at the blood on his hand. "I know but-" "But what!" The immigrant jumped at the volume. "I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Thomas." Jefferson stared at him in confusion at the words spilling from the man's mouth. Alexander got up on his knees and closed his eyes, the position close to that one is in when pray but the only difference is that he was hugging himself and mumbling apologies. He hadn't meant to make this more than it was. He doesn't even know how he fell for Thomas in the first place. The man had been nothing but cruel to him since the beginning.  Thomas stalked across the room and bent down to his level, grabbing his chin and forced Alexander to look at him.

"I love you."

Thomas stared at him blankly as he processed the words that were just said. "You love me?" Alexander nodded weakly and his tongue darted out to lick at the cut on his lip. The Virginian felt a smile creep onto his face as he leaned down further. He could use this. "Well, Alexander. I've been waiting so long for those words." The immigrant's eyes widened and he shuffled closer to the man before him. That was the first time he said his name and he wanted to hear more of it. "You have?" Thomas tucked a stray lock of hair behind Alexander's ear and kissed his forehead and pulled him close. "Yes. You know why?" He felt Alexander shake his head underneath his chin. He licked the outer shell of his ear and blew into it, enjoying the shiver and soft moan he got in return. "Because I love you too. I was scared that you were going to hurt me if I told you." Alexander pulled away and shook his head. "No, I wouldn't. But why did you-"

"Fear makes men do crazy things, Alexander." The Caribbean bit his lip in consideration before agreeing. His own father was scared of commitment and abandoned Alexander and his mother so he could see where Thomas was coming from. The Virginian smiled and caressed his cheeks, chest swelling with pride. Alexander wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck. "Thomas?" He practically melted when the giant put his arms around his waist and rub his lower back. "Yes, Darlin'." Alexander's eyes danced with hope as Thomas' glowed with something dark and malicious. "Promise you'll stay with me?" The man pushed Alexander onto his back, crawling on top of him. "I promise. I'm gonna show you just how much I really love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is poofpoofmagoo  
> Wattpad is PimpDaddyAlex


End file.
